1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handheld computers. In particular, the invention relates to a cover for a handheld computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers, including personal digital assistants and palm-sized computers, provide the user with a wide variety of functions, such as a calendar, an address book, a task list, a notepad, and a calculator. These handheld computers may be approximately the size of a stack of 3".times.5" index cards, sufficiently compact to fit into a shirt pocket.
Current handheld computers, such as the PalmPilot.TM. from 3Com Corporation, typically have a housing, which consists of a mating front shell and back shell, which are coupled to each other with screws. The front shell and back shell enclose the components of the handheld computer. Typically, a main board is mounted on one of the shells.
The housing or casing of the handheld computer typically includes a slot for a retaining a stylus or writing device.
Handheld computers also typically include a display and one or more application buttons on a front surface. The display may be a touch-screen to accept entry from a stylus or pointer device.
In between uses, handheld computers can be housed in an encasement to protect the device as it is carried between locations. The encasements need to be stored or accounted for separately when the handheld computer is in use, or stored away from the encasement. Also, the handheld computer may beed to be guarded from being dropped when the encasement is opened or separated from the handheld computer.